This invention relates to weight training and, in particular, to a means to add on precise variable weights in a manner that is quick and easy. This device can be used on all manner of weight training equipment, including barbells, dumbbells, or training stations such as universal or Nautilus machines. This device can be attached to the weight equipment in any number of ways, including hanging, sliding, snap-on, or stacking. It can be used to select a desired weight over a range divided into small increments, or it can be used to more conveniently select a desired weight over a range divided into larger increments.
One of the earliest efforts to vary add-on weights is the invention of Pelletier et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 850,964), which requires a specially constructed dumbbell with hollow ends for receiving weights. Hall (U.S. Pat. No. 1,779,594) provides for slotted barbell weights which snap, one at a time, onto segments of the bar, which segments have rectangular cross sections. Bender (U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,109) provides for add-on weights in the form of longitudinal bars inside a hollow, cylindrical bar.
The invention of Waitz (U.S. Pat. 4,593,903) comprises concentric tubes with end caps. The invention of Speyer (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,771,785 and 3,825,253) consists of canted, slotted disc weights which can be individually mounted on the side of a bar, rather than slid in from the bar's end. Inoue (U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,040) has an invention consisting of a variable-weight globe which is screwed onto both ends of a specially constructed dumbbell. Ionel (U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,236) provides for a threaded dumbbell onto which hollow discs can be screwed one at a time. Most of the weight variation is achieved by filling these hollow discs with heavy material, after which they must be weighed. This invention is intended for travel, in that the dumbbells are light when empty for transportation, and can be filled later for adding on weight. This arrangement would not, however, be convenient for everyday use in a gym. A similar invention to that of Ionel is that of Schook (U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,690) which provides for several very heavy disc weights to be screwably attached, one at a time, to a collar mounted on a conventional dumbbell bar. This has the disadvantage of a high probability of stripping threads when mounting heavy weights.
The above inventions cannot be used on conventional barbell bars, and they do not provide for convenient weight selection.
Other prior art includes Wright U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,728 and Van Derworp U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,016. The first of these provides for a single pair of add-on weights which is held on a barbell with the hands of the weight lifter. There is no provision to conveniently select weights over a range of values, and there is no provision to attach the add-on weight to the barbell without using one's hands. The second of these provides for tubular members which can be weighted with lead shot and which can be screwably attached to one another for added weight. This second invention is intended for rehabilitation exercise where the weights change slowly over time, and where one arm or leg may be stronger than the other. It is not intended for conventional weight training in that it cannot easily be attached to barbells or weight equipment and the weight cannot be instantly and accurately changed after each exercise. In short, it is very distinct from my invention, both in structure and in function.
The invention of Hettick (U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,198) utilizes an open-sided box which picks up a portion of a stack of unit weights, as selected by a pointer, from a stand. This invention would be inconvenient and impractical in use because of the unnecessary bulkiness of the box and stand. That is, the invention of Hettick does lend itself to application with barbells, dumbbells, or conventional weight training equipment, as there is no convenient method of attachment of the add-on weight to a barbell or dumbbell. And, it would be problematical to fit the aforementioned box into the housing of weight-training equipment such as Universal machines. Another drawback is that the design and construction of the invention of Hettick is unnecessarily complex, resulting in a probable high cost of production.
My invention is intended to solve certain problems inherent in weight training. It is a somewhat onerous process to gather the various weights needed to arrive at a particular weight on a barbell. Also, the smallest weight increment is typically 5 pounds. This means that the person training with the weights must change the number of repetitions, sometimes substantively, when increasing weight. This can be a serious problem when power lifting with a small number of repetitions, because the weight lifter tends to get stuck at a plateau in terms of the weight being lifted. Furthermore, even if small incremental weights were available it would be inconvenient to count and keep track of them.
What is needed is a way to instantly select first the approximate desired weight, say 155 pounds, and then a precise add-on, say 3.25 pounds. The other need is a means to conveniently and yet easily attach both of these kinds of add-on weights to the barbell or weight equipment.